Love Between Flowers
by evil-catgirl
Summary: A more anthropomorphic or zootopia-like story. Brooke works in a flower shop but has a problem. She just can't forget a certain sloth. (Brooke/Sid) Idea by StrikeTheDragon


Dreamy Brooke looked out of the shop window. Actually, she should make new arrangements to exhibit, but her muse doesn't came back yet. The flower shop could even be more colorful and smell wonderfully, but without a certain sloth, everything was no longer the same.

For the first time, she saw the handsome animal a few months ago. It just strolled in here and so also into her heart. She wanted to ask him if he would go out with her, but she couldn't be too obtrusive. When he explained that he wanted a bouquet for a lady, she knew that he belonged already to someone else. Maybe she could have lived with it if she never saw him again. But the man unfortunately came to the store frequently, to give his beloved a joy. Of course she was also glad that she could see him again. At the same time she felt sad, because he was probably very happy to be with this other girl.

Nevertheless they led nice and funny conversations when he came here to pick up fresh flowers. Sometimes she even thought he would also like her a little. But maybe he just wanted to be polite and she interpreted too much into it.

He usually came to the store at least twice a week. But now five days have passed without that she saw this sloth. He heard on the name Sid. She learned it because a mammoth called him like this as she set up a few plants outside. Probably this was befriended with her dream man. Fortunately, she doesn't have to ask, because later Sid gave her, well not her but the business his address and telephone number. If he couldn't come here, he would call before so they could send the flowers. But neither she nor her co-workers received a visit or a call. Maybe he just found another flower shop that was better than this one. After all, you don't have to tell anyone when you decide for something else. Or when you move to another place. Or if you had a serious accident with memory gaps as a result.

Brooke tried to repress the thought that something bad could have happened. Then she better wanted the moving in with the girlfriend. And unfortunately this is a part of life. Animals come and could just go again.

"What are you doing here? Don't just stand there and sigh, that frightens the costumers." So her boss walked through the door. Mister Shangri Lama came once more back from one of his many yoga sessions. Not that she doesn't do it herself from time to time, but the animal who just went in exaggerated it sometimes. But he could afford it, because the most shops belonged to him in the Crystal Street. Some stores refused to sell. Like, for example, the baker at the corner. It was offered to him that he could keep his job, but the present owner has other ideas of nutrition. Her boss would like to make all the products lactose-free and gluten-free. Even better everything vegan. At the same time, she caught the lama once at the back of the office in the evening, eating conventional profiterole from the freezer. He probably thought she had forgotten this already because she doesn't mentioned it again. But she also found that everyone had to know themselves what they were doing.

So the female sloth still got a little cheerful. Otherwise, her boss would only nag around her. The rest of the day ended with the fact that she was still selling some flowers, but also made bouquets for lovers. When she was told that some of them looked like a sloth head, she wanted to reply that this was nonsense. But then she looked closely at her work and arranged the flowers embarrassed in a new way. Beforehand she took naturally plants with colors that resembled a certain sloth fur.

After that she tried to persuade herself that she must just forget the man with the name Sid. It would only bring further confusion. He was happily forgiven and she should be happy for that. Yet it also broke her heart a little. Even if she was always a serene and cheerful animal that couldn't be shaken by anything, this hurt her a bit.

When finally the evening came, she tidied up in the shop and closed the front door. Today she was the last one here, but somehow she was glad about it. Going home early withe this sloth in her head all the time would only have made her depressed.

"Excuse me." Startled, she turned around when someone suddenly talked to her in the middle of the street. Brooke wasn't expecting this, but quickly put on a friendly face again as she looked at her opposite. It was a more stately saber-tooth.

"I'm sorry if I scared you." Exclaimed the stranger and she raised her paws at once.

"No. It's fine. Really. I just haven't paid attention to my surroundings. So it was my fault." He grinned at her slightly, and a short pause arose.

"I know it sounds a bit odd. But would you go out with my friend?" Brooke doesn't come around looking a little surprised. This was a bit strange to her.

"Where and who is your friend?" She asked cautiously. Then the saber tooth groaned annoyed and touched his forehead.

"So no wonder if you find this even a little bit creepy. He doesn't even told you some information about me. Not that he has to do this absolutely. I personally find it better if he doesn't. But when Sid wants me to do this, then.." When she heard the name, she has to interrupt him immediately. She even grabbed one paw from her counterpart.

"Sid? You know him? Where is he? Is he doing well?" She got a perplexed look for this. Probably, her opposite wasn't used to be touched so suddenly.

"Yes, he's fine. But he is very shy, in a peculiar way." Was explained to her. When Brooke remembered that her adored one already had a girlfriend, she let the tiger go. Than she doesn't want to cheat on another girl just so she could get her dream man.

"But he bought those wonderful flowers for someone all the time. Tell him I like him, but I could never..."

"So he also doesn't mentioned that the bouquets were for his grandma. He often visits her and brings her fresh flowers." She thought that was so cute. The first impression of this sloth doesn't deceived her.

"Oh, if that's so. Then please tell him, I will gladly go out with him."

"Really ?!" They both heard it ecstatically coming from a car. Rather, the owner of the voice hid behind this. But now, at last, dared to come out.

"Sid!" She cried delighted, than she was happy that her dream sloth was all right and that she could finally see him again. Without thinking about it, she ran towards him.

"I know it was stupid of me to send my buddy here. But I thought after I knocked over the flowerpot in the store..." But Brooke doesn't let him talk further. When she finally reached him, she swung herself into the arms of the male sloth and gave him a kiss. Because she was so fast, she made also sure that they both landed on the ground. A little embarrassed, she got off from Sid and brushed strand of hair from her face, which had fallen forward in the fall.

"I was a little too stormy. I'm so sor.."

"You don't have to apologize for that." The other sloth stood up and handed her a helping paw. She thought he looked like the white knight she always dreamed of. Probably also it was the fault of the street lantern that stood behind Sid. With a grateful smile, she accepted that what was held out and immediately she got up.

"Can you two still continue to talk today?! Or you can just stand here around, but then I'll drive off without you Sid." The saber tooth now intermingled a little impatiently, probably because for a while they just looked at each other silently but lovingly.

"So when do you have time for the date? How about tomorrow? But I can understand if this is too soon for you." If one of them was acting too fast, then she was it. Finally she just kissed him a moment ago. However the friend on the side was ignored by the male sloth.

"How about today? I mean if you don't have any other plans." She got a pleased gaze for it.

"My secretary will move my other appointments." She heard as a response and the saber tooth grumbled something annoyed at this and got into the car.

"Shouldn't you go with him? He looks angry." Then she asked him, because she doesn't want to be a reason for a quarrel between the friends. But the car was already driving away.

"That's alright. He only had a bad day." Sid waved off with a smile and gave her an arm so that she could link one of hers with his.

"So where would you like to go, my beauty?" Her cheeks were getting warm, but she still snuggled to the other sloth because she never thought the day would end like this.

"I don't care. The most important is that you're there, too."


End file.
